


I'm going to make it right

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Immortality, Immortals, Lindsay and Michael are from a kingdom dabbling in magic, Magic, No Proofreading Lets Go, Prompt Fic, Sad with a Happy Ending, post its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Their story plays out sorta like the script of a cheesy movie,but in the end it works out





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know what this is,to be honest.I like it,with Immortal Joneses,because fuck it those two make me so happy.
> 
> Prompt"Shhh,it's okay.Don’t worry.I’m going to make things right"

“ _ Shhh,it's okay.Don’t worry.I’m going to make things right.” _

 

_ “Lindsay!No!You can't!” _

 

Lindsay curled up tighter under her blankets as the memories came back.

 

_ “I love you,Michael.Make my father proud” _

 

_ “Lindsay!” _

 

Lindsay finally gave up sleeping and got out of bed.Her bare feet made little sound on the apartment floor as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine from the cabinet.

 

“He’s gone”she muttered to herself, “It's been 5 centuries.Accept that”

 

But she couldn't.Especially when her dying day felt like yesterday.

 

Something crashed and she didn't realize she had dropped the empty wineglass.It had shattered,cutting her leg slightly.

 

The feeling reached her after a moment and she sighed,before going to the bathroom to clean her leg.

 

She could get the glass in the morning.

 

\----

Lindsay entered Rooster Teeth,face covered in makeup to hide the dark circles and wearing pants to hide the bandaids from the glass despite it being warm.

 

“Hey,Lindsay!”She’s greeted by Kara almost instantly, “That new guy they were talking about is coming in today!”

 

“That's interesting.What time?”

 

“Later?”she shrugged, “It's gonna be a long day anyway”

 

Lindsay nodded and after chatting with her friend for a bit,went inside.

 

\----

The ‘new guy’ came roughly around noon when Lindsay was out to lunch with Barb.She didn't even know he was there until she walked into the Achievement Hunter office-well technically hers as she was also a Hunter-to deliver something to Geoff when she heard someone yelling at Gavin.

 

Well,everyone yelled at Gavin,but this time it was different.Lindsay turned,and Geoff saw this.He chuckled.

 

“New guy”the man said, “Clicked with Gavin faster than you on a cat video”

 

Lindsay smiled at the analogy.She loved cats,had since she was a child.When the internet had been invented she had seen a cat video and loved them.

 

“So what's he like?”she asked, “Any warnings?”

 

“A bit wary at loud crashes,apparently he also has a permit to carry a sword in public and he's a bit angry.”

 

“Sounds like a party”she smiled, “I'm going back to record RvB,and maybe go find someone to mess with before heading home.Need anything?”

 

“Nah,thanks though.Coming back for Minecraft tomorrow?”

 

“Hell yeah”she smiled as she left the room,chancing a glance at the two in the corner.The other AH guys were now surrounding the desk.

 

Lindsay caught Jack’s eye.The larger man smiled as she saluted before she left,unaware that the new guy had caught a glimpse of her.

  
  


_ “Your majesty”He smiled as she approached. _

 

_ She smiled back, “Sir Knight” _

 

Michael looked at the sword as he sat in his small apartment.It was slightly rusted but still as sharp as the day as he had received it.

 

_ “Princess.Please don't do it” _

 

_ “He wants me,not you or anyone else.” _

 

_ “But you’ll die!”she took his hands as he voices his concern, “I can't lose you!” _

 

_ “I’m sorry,Michael” _

 

He doesn't sleep at all the rest of the night.He remembers the next day is his first day at a new job,but he just spends the night playing video games,enjoying the new entertainment of this century.

 

\----

Achievement Hunter consists of at least five guys with other members who aren't as in the spotlight and a few who are honorary in title.It amuses him,just as much as when he had to present Burnie and the other Rooster Teeth heads with his weapon license.

 

He hits it off with a British man named Gavin almost instantly-A memory of old times flashes in his mind,and he wonders if he ever knew Gavin’s ancestor.

  
  


But they're a house on fire.Even though he acts like a goof and tripped over himself within the first five minutes,Michael found himself happy and laughing for the first time in a long century.Within the hour,they're playing some stupid game,Slither.io,and he’s in his zone.

 

Other Hunters join them to watch and laugh.Michael keeps playing as they throw ideas at him.It's so stupidly fun.

 

As he’s playing,he hears Geoff talking to someone in the other end of the room.Not clearly but they bid each other farewell and Michael chances a glance.

 

He sees red.

 

_ “What color could you see my hair as?” _

 

_ “What do you mean?” _

 

_ “If I could change my hair,even for a bit,what color would you see as a color to represent me?” _

 

_ “Hm...”he tapped his chin, “Red?” _

* * *

 

It's like a bad film,where one they know each other and have waited for each other but never find time.

 

That was how Michael and Lindsay were playing it,moving straight to the shitty script of said movie.

 

However,they weren't out of contact.

 

It started with her desk.Lindsay came in one day to find a blue postit with the world’s shittiest drawing of her family's former crest and a question mark,under which was an M.

 

She had to sit down reading it.She knew who it was.The crest was gone with history,it's only remains in a chest in her room.Tears welled up.

 

Michael came back from lunch to a yellow postit with a crying smiley face and the crest he had drawn,signed with an L.

 

He felt tears well up as he took the paper carefully.

 

It's their own private thing,sticky notes building in piles in their desk drawers or trash bins.

 

But they never lose those first ones .

* * *

 

Barb is first to notice the two’s connection when she was in AH for something or another,glancing at Lindsay’s desk.

 

“ _ Wish you still had your crown like I have my sword.Always looked good on you.Speaking of which,you think we should tell someone about the 5 100 thing? It's starting to eat at me like that acid burn from that assassination.Anyway,❤️-M _ ”

 

She's so very confused by the contents,but pushed it away as Lindsay appeared and they decided to go to Lunch with several other employees.

 

Michael was there for once and it struck Lindsay for a loop.It wasn't obvious but Barb knew her girl.Lindsay kept making eyes,and Michael kept looking back.

 

Barb could see something was up,especially when she wandered into the main AH office again later and saw another note,blue,on Michael’s desk,

 

“ _ It was part of my payment to you-know-who for the you-know-what.i do still have crescent and my crest though!And for the 5 100 thing-do you know anyone who would even believe?i mean,they might,but it hurts to leave them with the knowledge. _

 

_ Anyway,we need to say FUCK it and catch up. It's been 5 100 after all.-❤️L _ ”

 

Barb was just so confused.

 

* * *

 

Barb and Gavin respectively found out about the couple by accident.

 

Barb was first,when she witnessed Lindsay accidently drop a knife on her foot.She was hanging at her house when there was a thud and Lindsay groaned.

 

“Hey,Linds,you-”Barb got up and saw her friend in the small kitchen just casually lean back with her foot on the counter and pull a bloody knife from her bare foot.

 

“What the hell?”she asked,making Lindsay jump.

 

“Um,this is isn’t what you think”she started,but Barb shook her head,

 

“It's not that!You just dropped a knife on your foot!Are you okay?!”

 

“What,uh,well,I’ve done worse”Barb was afraid to ask,realizing it meant something had happened worse than a knife in the foot, “So,uh...Wanna order a pizza?”

 

“That...sounds good”Barb agrees.

 

\------

To make things ironic,Michael also hurt himself in the kitchen.

 

Except he and Gavin were trying to make something on the stove and he had zoned...until Gavin squawked loudly.

 

Michael's left hand was in the fire.He just looked at it as Gavin freaked out.

 

The fire was instantly turned off and Gavin was running to get a kit.

 

But Michael was unfazed.

 

In fact,Gavin returned to Michael burning his  _ right hand _ .

 

“Michael,boi!What the fuck!”

 

“Watch”he merely said,and Gavin watched in awe as the damaged skin went from red to peeling white within a minute, “It didn’t even hurt honestly”

 

Michael looked at Gavin,who was still shocked, “Gav?”

 

Gavin promptly fainted.

 

_ “I’m immortal”Lindsay told Barb as they ate, “I...I was born in Europe over five centuries ago.I was the princess of a small nation.Michael..he was a knight in the service of my family.” _

 

_ “How did you get your immortality?” _

 

_ “Well...There was a mad man,a wizard of sorts,who threatened my home.He wanted me as his bride but,by then I already had promised Michael we would elope” _

 

_ Barb smirked at this, “So you guys literally are immortal lovers” _

 

_ Lindsay blushed, “Well I guess.Anyway,Michael and I ended up going out to fight him against my father’s wishes and well...” _

 

_ “It didn’t end well” _

 

_ “Lets just say don’t fuck with Magic,demons are real and I literally can’t die.” _

 

_ “Fun.Wanna make cookies after this?” _

* * *

 

The secret lasts a full year before the company gets the news that Michael and Lindsay Jones,newly married,had been in a head on collision.

 

It freaks out most of the company,but Barb and Gavin are calm.They’re the ones not worrying as  the others.They both are are aware the 

 

“ _ This is Lindsay,leave a message! _ ”

 

“Linds,tell me nothing bad happened and you have a really good bullshit story for everyone”Barb says in a low voice as she moves just outside so no one can hear, “Because everyone is worried,I am too”

 

They don’t hear anything until the couple appears hours later,virtually unharmed.

 

Everyone perked up and surrounded them as they came in.They asked what happened,surprised.

 

Lindsay and Michael just exchanged silent glances,before,Michael spoke in the most serious tone he could,

 

“We’re kinda immortal?”

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Bonus:

 

“Lindsay,stop doing that”

 

“Micheallll,I was just trying to help”

 

“You can help from over there.You could hurt her”

 

“You sap.Okay.Love you”

 

“Love you too”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this literally was supposed to be just lindsay but the plot bunnies took it and ran.
> 
> But thanks for reading!U=I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
